


【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋（一）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955623





	【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋（一）

01.

权顺荣踩着帆布鞋走出楼门时，天色有些暗沉，空气潮湿闷热。一个猫爬架被遗弃在垃圾桶旁边，带着几分凄凉味道。

“哪个退坑了，”他打了个哈欠，自言自语，“真明智。”

权顺荣今年二十多岁，在一家宠物店打工。这是他毕业后的第二份工作，虽然薪水微薄，但是意外地很有职业成就感。脾气刁钻的猫咪会乖乖地让他剪指甲，过度活泼的狗狗会驯顺地让他洗澡。更美妙的是，这家店的店主性格积极而佛系，即使本月亏了钱也会说“可以的可以的”，全无业绩压力。权顺荣做得轻松，做得快乐，所以也安然地呆了下去。

下班后权顺荣决定去嗦粉。溜溜达达拎着帆布包到达小区门口时，他意外地发现猫爬架还没被拖走，一只花猫正站在顶端。望着阴沉的天色，他起了点恻隐之心。

一碗粉刚吃了一半，雨就轰然落下来。他最终还是没忍心这样置之不理，匆匆要了打包盒举着伞冲进了雨中。那只猫咪蜷缩在猫爬架下，皮毛被淋得湿透，因为寒冷还在一阵阵地发抖。他左手拎着粉举着伞，用挎包的右手费力地去捞那只猫咪。谁想到它却激烈地用爪子推开权顺荣，发出不满的嗷嗷声，怎么也不肯被权顺荣抱。眼看雨越下越大，在和猫咪的推拉中他的外套也被淋湿了。火气没来由地冲上头顶，他丢掉雨伞，强硬地无视掉猫咪的反抗，一把把它从猫爬架下抓了出来。

温暖的房间让权顺荣恢复了一半元气，来不及自己换衣服就冲进了浴室放水。猫咪蹲在浴室门口沉默地注视着他和他手边升起的热气。

“少扮可怜了。”权顺荣很铁不成钢。

“不是很吃这一套吗？”

一天前权顺荣抱回了一只小金毛，乖巧可爱得很。他的朋友最近出差，又不放心交给寄养，于是阅狗无数的权顺荣主动接下了这个任务。谁知家里的猫咪在看到小狗的一瞬间就竖起了尾巴和毛发，下一秒就来扑权顺荣怀里的小狗。

“不许欺负它！”权顺荣坚决地指着猫咪的鼻子说，“只是朋友家的狗狗，马上就会送走的。”

猫咪短暂地沉默了。权顺荣把小狗轻轻放在地板上的刹那，猫咪立刻冲过来要咬。小狗吓得慌忙逃窜，发出可怜的哀鸣。

“圆圆，你过分了。”权顺荣挡在小狗前面，注视着凶巴巴的猫咪。“如果你再欺负小狗，我就只能让你出去了。”

猫咪高傲地叫了一声，慢悠悠地走出了家门。谁知一秒后，它就听到了权顺荣锁门的无情声音。

“为什么欺负小狗。”浴室里的灯光昏黄，蒸汽的温度让他感到困倦。全圆佑在背后抱着他，细长的手指一颗一颗去解他湿漉漉衬衫的扣子。

“每天去摸别的猫猫狗狗也就算了，”全圆佑的声音很低沉，带着浓重的抱怨意味，“居然还带回家里。”

“说过了是朋友拜托的吧？”权顺荣打掉他的手，却被拉拽着坐到全圆佑的腿上。全圆佑坐在浴缸的台面上，缩回手直直地望着他。

“明明最讨厌别人弃养了，还丢掉我。”全圆佑试探着把他拉近一点，滴着水的黑发垂落在他肩膀上。“好冷。”

“我没丢掉你。”权顺荣理直气壮地说。“冷就到屋檐下去。”

“你要道歉。”全圆佑抽了抽鼻子，声音很委屈。

“不可能。”权顺荣推他的胸口，试图站起来却失败了，“你应该和小狗道歉。”

“我会让你道歉的。”

02.

圆圆过去不是这样的。权顺荣昏昏欲睡地蜷在全圆佑的怀里，揉着那条毛茸茸的尾巴。

刚得到圆圆的时候，它还是一只小奶猫。权顺荣走到哪里它就跟到哪里，权顺荣一下班回家就兴冲冲地扑上来围着他的脚腕转圈。那段时间权顺荣的精神状况算不上好，可是一见到这只小猫咪，恍惚的神思就似乎有了凝聚的对象，心情也变得愉快起来。

权顺荣刚毕业时和全圆佑一起租下了这个小房子，两个人决定在这座陌生的城市定居下来。全圆佑很顺利地成为了一家小设计院的工程师，薪水稳定福利丰厚，加班也算不上多。权顺荣则是更加忙碌的一个，除了白天应付工作，晚上还要和客户推杯换盏。最初全圆佑还会表达担心和不满，时间长了也就沉默了，甚至还存钱买了辆车来接几乎日日喝得烂醉的权顺荣。权顺荣知道自己对恋人有所亏欠，公开恋情、大张旗鼓地结婚似乎也不是在国内能实现的选项，于是在买礼物这件事上格外大方。不经意提过一句的xbox，最新款的游戏本，同事们说好的机械键盘全都买下来，领带、手工西装和各式各样的背包堆了满满一柜。可是全圆佑收到这些时没有太多快乐的神情，只是短短地说谢谢，然后露出一点无可奈何的微笑。

我不是那么糟糕。权顺荣这样安慰自己。我拿出了100%的真心，大多数人做不到我的样子。

“圆佑，来接我。”权顺荣趴在桌上，迷迷糊糊地报了一个地址。天色逐渐阴沉下来，他想，一定是要下雨了。

“你就在那里不要动。”全圆佑每次听到权顺荣明显喝得很醉的声音都忍不住着急，“很快就过来。”

之后的事情权顺荣也记不清了。雷声很响亮，雨顺着公路流下来时几乎像一条小型瀑布。他在副驾驶位子上沉睡，直到一声巨大的撞击响在耳畔。他们的车至今也没有再修好。

“内脏破裂。”尹净汉的声音很冷静， “节哀顺变。”

权顺荣甚至不知道他在说什么。

“想让圆佑活下来吗？”他蹲在权顺荣面前问。深夜急诊科的楼道里空无一人。权顺荣的一条手臂吊在胸前，额头上的纱布下面血液一点点渗出来。

“当然了。”

“以什么样的方式都可以？”

“以什么样的方式都可以。”

03.

随着年龄的增长，圆圆的乖巧逐渐消失了。权顺荣接受了全圆佑已经去世的事实，把尹净汉的话和这只小猫咪看作一个出于善意的骗局。圆圆拒绝被从宠物店回来没有洗澡的他触碰，为了阻止他上班咬坏充电线、打翻花瓶，甚至把死老鼠丢进他的鞋子里。他越来越多地和圆圆吵架了。那只依恋他、喜爱他的小猫一去不复返了。

“下来，不许跳。”权顺荣焦急地看着墙上的钟表。他马上就要迟到了，可是又和圆圆陷入了一轮僵持。圆圆就站在书架上，居高临下地准备跳到花瓶和相框林立的五斗柜上。

圆圆得意地看着他，被他无可奈何的模样取悦了。

“随你的便吧。”权顺荣拎起门口的包，“打碎一样东西你就再也别想呆在这个家里。”

碎裂的声音在他关门的一刹那响了起来。

权顺荣心急如焚地推开门，罪魁祸首的猫咪从容地蹲在五斗柜上梳理毛发。瓷瓶和花朵的尸体浸泡在昨天新换的水里，相框的玻璃摔得粉碎。他突然意识到，圆圆打碎的是他和全圆佑生前最后一张合影的相框。

那个时候他久违地休假了，在家里睡了两天后决定和全圆佑出去玩。全圆佑背着相机兴致勃勃，像个孩子一样一口气爬到了城郊小山的山顶。游人散尽的时刻，他们沉默地在漫天星斗下拥抱彼此，留下了这一张影像。

权顺荣顿时觉得浑身发冷。包滑落在地上，他颤抖着从满地的碎片里捡起那张已经被浸泡得变形的照片，靠在墙上出神。

好过分啊，全圆佑。他想。一句话也不说就不知道去了哪里。留下再也不上线的游戏账号，再也没人会开的车，还有这样一只脾气乖张的小猫咪。现在连最后一点回忆也不肯留给我。真的太坏了，太坏了。

“不要哭了。”有人坐在他旁边的地板上，轻轻地说。

尹净汉的话不是谎言。尹净汉的话是谎言。

那只猫咪真的是全圆佑。现在的全圆佑什么也不记得。

不记得如何打开电脑，不记得如何接打电话。不记得那张照片有怎样的意义，只知道权顺荣是他很重要的人。他大部分时刻难以保持人类的形态，也不知道如何控制自己变成人类。权顺荣不知道自己是应该喜悦还是悲伤，毕竟这样的失而复得约等于一无所得。人类形态的全圆佑沉默而迷茫，猫咪形态的圆圆依旧保持着让他恼火的臭脾气。他只好照常上班、照常采购猫粮，在为数不多的、全圆佑变回来的时候，教他如何照顾自己。全圆佑很快学会了打游戏，这成为了他枯燥宅家生活里的唯一乐趣。

04.

顺荣是笨蛋。全圆佑收回了自己的尾巴，看着权顺荣沉睡的模样想。

其实我露出了很多破绽。我只是不知道该如何重新面对你。

人类的身份在被宣判死亡的一刻一笔勾销，猫咪的生活如此陌生而枯燥。他很明确地知道自己忘记了很多东西，但是并不知道究竟忘记了什么。衣柜里尘封的西装，书房里不再使用的电脑。抽屉里的资格证书，行李箱里的工牌。落了灰的车钥匙，总是一个人对着照片出神的权顺荣。

他一点一点捡起破碎的记忆，串成了如今的模样。过去的故事如此残酷，以至于他不知道如何告诉权顺荣，其实我已经想起来了。这一切都不怪你，我们共同选择了这样的生活。如果故事可以重来，我还是要把方向盘往右打，这样你即使受伤也会活下来。虽然不知道要怎样再继续生活下去，可是作为猫咪经常逗你生气也很有意思。并不是想逃避作为人类的责任，只是现在的模样我活得更自在。喜欢你呆在身边就快活地给你捣乱，不喜欢你爱抚别的小动物就假装咬它们。不用再装作对你的忙碌满不在乎，对我自己的孤单说“你不存在”。不想你再回归过去的模样，又不知道如何留住你。

05.

圆佑是笨蛋。权顺荣抚摸着全圆佑蓬松柔软的黑发，微笑着想。

其实你露出了很多破绽。我只是想等你自己准备好。

熨好的工作服，刷白的鞋子。总是吃不完的泡菜，永远喝不光的高汤。整洁的地面，干净的床单。重新上线的Skype，偶尔多出几笔消费的信用卡。伪装成不懂事的模样，实际上还是忍不住像以前一样做完一切我不喜欢的事情，再小心翼翼地隐藏起来。

生病时额头上的凉毛巾，睡不着时紧紧的拥抱。天色将明未明时的注视，太阳升起时轻柔的吻。如果作为猫咪你更加快乐，我心甘情愿做被你欺负的主人。如今的模样让你更加自由，那么我就一辈子信以为真。一万次赶走你，一万零一次在下雨时把你抱回怀里。

我的猫猫，我的笨蛋。


End file.
